Hideyoshi Toyotomi
Nobunaga's Ambition Iron Triangle Hideyoshi Toyotomi in the beggining of the game is a retainer of the Oda clan.His first event is when get promoted by Nobunaga, and then he changes his name from Hideyoshi Kinoshita to Hideyoshi Hashiba.The event of him is when he finds Mitsunari Ishida at Kannonji castle.Hideyoshi has great skills skills .He is playable as a Daimyo,at the scenario "Like a Dream",when Nobunaga is dead at Honnoji.He is also playable at the scenario "A Time of Heroes".Hideyoshi is also a capable leader who always seen seize the Hashiba clan along with his great retainers in the game,and also proves that he has everything and is capable of conquering the Japan. Pokemon Conquest The Legend of Ransei Hideyoshi (as in Pokemon Conquest only his name is revealed) is the Warlord of the Kingdom of Ignis. He is shown as a child full of energy and a very violent person. He appeares early in game and is quickly defeated by the player and Oichi. After defeat he states that he "will be back". He later appeared in Nene's castle. His partner Pokemon is Chimchar. Through a password he can have Reshiram, one of the legendary pokemon, which can be used to upgrade him to rank 3. Hideyoshi Toyotomi Life Toyotomi Hideyoshi ( February 2, 1536 or March 26, 1537 – September 18, 1598)was a daimyo in the Sengoku Period who unified the political factions of Japan. He succeeded his former liege lord, Oda Nobunaga, and brought an end to the Sengoku Period.Very little is known for certain about Hideyoshi before 1570, when he begins to appear in surviving documents and letters. His autobiography starts in 1577 but in it Hideyoshi spoke very little about his past. By tradition, he was born in what is now Nakamura-ku,Nagoya (situated in modern-day Aichi District, Owari Province), the home of the Oda clan.He first joined the Imagawa clan.He traveled all the way to the lands of Imagawa Yoshimito, daimyo of Suruga Province, and served there for a time, only to abscond with a sum of money entrusted to him by Matsushita Yukitsuna.Hideyoshi was very successful as a negotiator. In 1564 he managed to convince, mostly with liberal bribes, a number of Mino Province warlords to desert the Saito clan. Hideyoshi approached many Saitō clan samurai and convinced them to submit to Nobunaga, including the Saitō clan's strategist Hanbei Takenaka. Battle of Anegawa Hideyoshi led troops in the Battle of Anegawa in 1570 in which Oda Nobunaga allied with future rival Tokugawa Ieyasu(who would eventually displace Hideyoshi's son and rule Japan) to lay siege to two fortresses of the Azai and Asakura clans.Initially based at the former Azai headquarters in Odani, Hideyoshi moved to Kunitomo, and renamed the city Nagahama in tribute to Nobunaga. Hideyoshi later moved to the port at Imahama on Lake Biwa. From there he began work on Imahama Castle and took control of the nearby Kunitomo firearms factory that had been established some years previously by the Azai and Asakura. Battle of Yamazaki On the following morning, the main fighting began as Hideyoshi's men began to form up along the opposite shore of the Enmyōji-gawa from the enemy, and a portion of Mitsuhide's men crossed the river, seeking to make their way up the wooded Tennōzan hill. They were driven back by arquebus fire, and so Hideyoshi felt confident enough to launch the right wing of his forces across the river, and into Mitsuhide's front lines. They made some progress, and were soon joined by the left wing, with support from atop Tennōzan. The majority of Mitsuhide's men fled, with the exception of the 200 men under Mimaki Kaneaki, who charged and were destroyed by Hideyoshi's larger force.Soon, panic set in among the Mitsuhide army, and Hideyoshi's army chased them back to Shoryuji. Mitsuhide himself fled much further, to the town of Ogurusu, where he was captured by bandits and killed. Hideyoshi used this victory as a stepping-stone to gain control over Nobunaga's former territories and eventually all of Japan. Death Toyotomi Hideyoshi died in August 18, 1598. His death was kept secret by the Council of Five Elders to preserve morale, and Japanese troops were withdrawn from the Korean peninsula.Because of his failure to capture Korea, Hideyoshi's forces were unable to invade China. Rather than strengthen his position, the military expeditions left his clan's coffers and fighting strength depleted, his vassals at odds over responsibility for the failure, and the clans that were loyal to the Toyotomi name weakened. The dream of a Japanese empire encompassing Asia ended with Hideyoshi.